5 Things Loki Did For Sigyn
by madwriter223
Summary: 1 Sigyn Did For Him. Mostly GEN, some Humor, some Fluff, the last segment is DARKish, so be warned.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this in a mix of mythology and the Marvel Universe, with a heavy dose of my own AU. Also, this is the first time I wrote this pairing, so ConCrit is welcome.

**5 Things Loki Did For Sigyn **

**+1 Sigyn Did For Him**

**1. Boys Are Such _Jerks_**

They treated her like they always did – they pushed her to the ground, ripped up the hem of her dress, yanked the flowers from her hair in the hassle to pull on her braids.

Now they were tossing her favorite doll, which they took from her arms, between themselves, taunting her and her inability to get it back.

By Odin, boys were such _jerks_!

"Hey!" She heard an adult yell, and she turned around. Tyr was marching towards them, an angry scowl on his face.

Her doll hit her in the face as those _jerks_ abandoned their victim, and started running away like the cowards they were.

She reached out to grab her doll before some new cataclysm came up (see: boys are _jerks_), but Tyr's hand was faster. It closed around her toy and lifted it out of the mud it had fallen in. Only, it wasn't really an adult's hand anymore.

Tyr's imposing body melted away suddenly. In his place stood a pale boy, no older than her, and he was looking at her with green, green eyes.

"Those guys are jerks." The boy said quietly, and thrust out the hand holding her doll towards her. "I'm Loki."

She blinked at him, and smiled slightly, taking her doll. "I'm Sigyn."

Okay. So maybe not _all_ boys are jerks.

**2. What Are You Doing Here?**

Sigyn sat on one of the large rocks littered all around the area. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around them. She stared at the bleak wasteland, blinked at the barren twigs of bushes, the scrawny trunks of the few trees.

This place matched her mood perfectly.

"Hey, Sigyn." A voice called, and she glanced downwards. Loki stood at the base of the rock she was on, staring up at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Well, demanded more like. This was her private place, to brood over stupid people and how they insisted on making her life hell. She didn't need any company for that.

"I'm practicing spells. Wanna see?" Loki said, lifting a book towards her.

She didn't care, she decided with a scoff, and turned to face the other way.

She could hear pages turning and Loki whispering some strange words, but she remained stubborn in her sulk. She wanted to be alone.

But then, her private place changed. Sand shivered and sprouted blades of grass and stems of flowers. The bushes turned green, their branches very with berries. Scrawny trunks filled out, grew stronger and wider, leaves and fruit blossoms exploding across their branches. A small spring erupted in the middle of it, growing into a river, then a lake.

It was utterly astounding, how beautiful this wasteland was.

"Never stop smiling." Loki said as he hefted himself up, to sit next to her. "It makes your enemies wonder what you're up to. Messes with their heads."

She stared at him in wonder. Then she grinned.

**3. Heimdall, Can You See This?**

Heimdall didn't get visitors often. He dealt with those traveling by the Bifrost all the time, true, but rarely someone came to speak to him. It was even rarer that the little princeling came to him. And never before had the young prince brought company.

"Greetings, Heimdall!" Prince Loki called, grinning at him. In his hands he held a bowl filled with bright liquid, and the Guardian wasn't certain the child wouldn't throw it at his face.

With Loki, you could never know.

"Loki, I think we shouldn't." The girl behind him said, staring at Heimdall with anxious eyes. She was clutching a book to her chest, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Stop whining, Sigyn." Loki scoffed at her, and set the bowl down. "I promised you would see, didn't I?"

"Yes, but-" she didn't get to finish, because the prince yanked the book from her, and started leafing through it. He finally paused on a page, and lifted it up towards him.

"Heimdall, can you see this?" he asked eagerly.

The Guardian looked down at the picture. It showed some kind of creature, with wings and a single horn atop its head. Its fur was a bright orange, with a bushy tail marked by dark rings. The Guardian straightened, and turned his eyes to the Nine Worlds, searching through them.

It didn't take him long at all to find such brightly colored creatures. "Aye, I see them, Little Prince."

Loki's grin widened. "Can you tell me where they are?"

"They reside in Alfheim."

"I know that." Loki shook his head impudently at him. "But where _exactly_?"

Heimdall looked again. "There is a herd not far from the royal castle."

Loki crouched down next to the bowl, and twirled his fingers through the liquid, muttering spells. The girl kneeled next to him, watching the boy intently as he worked.

Ah. It was a scrying bowl.

A heartbeat later, the liquid glowed brighter, and showed a clear view of the woods near the Alfheim castle. Loki's fingers twitched, and the view moved, flashing through the grounds until it settled on a field. The animals were there – eating plants, running, some flying.

The girl's eyes widened, and she gasped. "They're even more beautiful than the picture!" she cried happily, and she threw her arms around the prince, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Loki."

"No problem." He looked mildly uncomfortable, but didn't resist the hug. When she released him, he gathered the bowl and book into his arms, and marched down the Bifrost. He didn't even look if the girl was following him.

She wasn't. Instead, she took two steps closer to the Guardian and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Sir Heimdall." she said, and for a moment looked like she wanted to hug him also.

Thankfully, she changed her mind, and turned around, running after the Prince.

**4. I Do**

When her father told her the news, she had despaired. She didn't want to get married, had never wanted it. She didn't want to be tied to a man she didn't love, a man she would probably come to hate. She had never wanted such a life, and cursed her fate since the moment her father uttered those dreadful words.

The first time she met her future husband, she hated him from the start. He was older than her, his face disgusting to her, the way he stared at her like a piece of meat nauseating. If she had a weapon on her, any weapon, she would've severed that vile man's head from his neck then and there.

He hadn't had a weapon on her, though. And her fate was sealed.

She could not count the hours she spent crying, could not begin to count them. Loki had stood by her as she cried, allowed her to wet his shirt with her tears. He didn't offer words of comfort, because he didn't know how to make her feel better this time, she knew that. He didn't have much experience with comforting people, though he did offer to change her future husband into a toad.

Oh, how she wanted to agree, and be free. But she was a woman, and her father always claimed she would be married off to a man with status, with money.

So what was the point?

Thus her wedding day arrived. Women she hardly knew swarmed around her, putting her in a dress so bright it hurt her eyes, with lace and frills decorating every surface (she hated it from the start). They had painted her face so that it barely resembled her, they pulled and tugged painfully on her hair until it was forced to pile atop her head in a tight bun, waves she didn't normally posses purposely escaping to frame her face.

All because her father and her future husband wanted her to 'look her best'. She didn't understand how she could look her best when this barely looked like her.

The women didn't leave her time to wonder. They pulled her towards the ceremony hall, eager to see one of their own wedded.

Her father looked both proud and smug during the ceremony. Her mother wept delicately into a handkerchief, watching her with bright eyes. Sigyn didn't dare look at her 'husband'. She feared she would throw up in his face. Then came time for the dreaded kiss, and she steeled herself. She would do her best not to show her revulsion.

But her husband's face melted into the grinning face of Loki. And it was Loki who claimed her wedding kiss.

The hall erupted into chaos – people were standing up and yelling at Loki. Her mother wept at the 'travesty' her daughter's wedding became because of Loki's latest prank. Her father was yelling at Loki how he would be punished for this with one breath, then telling the warriors to look for her real fiance with the next. The priest was trying to calm everyone down and failed horribly.

Loki continued grinning at her, then took hold of her hand, squeezing tightly.

She smiled at him gratefully. No matter how hard her father yelled, no matter how they chose to punish them (punish Loki), Sigyn would honor the vows she took this day. The vows she had unknowingly made to Loki, not to the man her father chose.

She married Loki Odinson. And she wasn't going to let anyone change that.

**5. You Wanted This**

"What were you thinking?" Sigyn demanded as soon as the doors closed behind her.

"What?" Loki asked, moving his hand this way and that and watching as the chain linking their wrists together swayed.

She huffed angrily. "You're lucky Odin decided to chain you to me as punishment. This could've ended so much worse for you, are you even aware of that?" she demanded.

"You wanted this." Loki pointed out, and that didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"I wanted this? I wanted you to risk your life and your welfare for a silly prank?"

"The prank wasn't silly." Okay, she had to give him that – it was pretty hilarious, in a destructive kind of way. "Besides, weren't you nagging me about spending more time with you and Vali?"

Sigyn blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Don't look at me like that." Loki shrugged. "It's difficult to find time when you have royal duties and a reputation of a trickster to uphold." He lifted his arm and jiggled the chain. "This way I have to, right?"

Sigyn stared at him some more, then grinned brightly and laughed.

**+1. She Would Do This**

The bowl was filled to the brim, the acid burning the tips of her fingers. She cried out her pain, and upended the bowl, pouring the contents to the side.

Loki screamed in agony as a drop of acid fell onto his chest, eating greedily through his skin and flesh. She sobbed, and caught the next one, the next one and the one after that.

She caught the dripping acid, protecting Loki from the pain. That was her job now. When she wasn't fast enough, when exhaustion caused a stumble in her movements, her husband skin sizzled as it burned away.

Whenever he found the strength, he yelled at her. Yelled at her to throw the damn bowl away. Screamed at her to go, to run, to take their surviving children and find a safe home.

She wanted to. She wanted to so much. Her fingers shook, her eyes were constantly filled with tears, though it was many years before when her last tear fell. She was so tired and hungry, just wanted some rest. But she couldn't. That would leave Loki unprotected and alone.

It didn't matter to her how much pain his actions caused. How everyone told her he was evil to the core, how he didn't deserve any kindness, any mercy.

They lied. They forced Loki into chains of 'reputation', never believed him when he told the truth, and they wondered why he told lies?

He never lied to her. Never once. Since that first moment when he had saved her doll, he had never once lied. Had never broken a promise, and always tried to make her laugh. He gave her everything he could give, everything he knew how to give.

She would give him this. She would catch the acid, as much as she could, and ignore the exhaustion and pain and grief.

She would do this. Till the end of time if she had to.


End file.
